fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zoomer3539/Scaredy-Papa Part 4
Last time, Mary was voted off the show, leaving Willow by herself. Scarlett got a gum wad stuck to her face, while Rudy had a Cherry Cordial stuck to his. Hacky Zak became a hippie, and is driving everyone insane! What's next? (In the morning) Rudy's Alarm Clock: You know I want it, you know I gotta have it, we da Shakers! We gon' shake you up- Rudy: Ahh, good morning to the song, Shake You Up. Scarlett's Alarm Clock: I like sitting with you, just for the fun of it. We both know, heck, heck, heck, what a life. Scarlett: Ahh, good morning to the song, What A Life. Rudy: Would'ja look at this place! Someone trashed Papa's Cupcakeria! Scarlett: Radlynn must have done it again. Why is she doing this? Radlynn: Because I can. (Radlynn pulls out rope and duct tape) Rudy: Scarlett, now that we're tied up in chairs, can I tell you something? Scarlett: Yes. Yes! Radlynn: No. No! Scarlett: You dare put that tape on his mouth! Radlynn: I will. And by the way, I just heard that song, "Shake You Up" earlier today, and it was your worst single. Tell that to Clover and Marty, huh. I hate that song! Rudy: I have an idea! We have to hmmmmmm! Scarlett: No! WE DA SHAKERS! WE GON' SHAKE YOU UP! LIKE A CHERRY BOMB TO YO EARS! IF YOURE HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT, THEN YOUR FACE WILL SURELY SHOW IT! WE DA SHAKERS!!!!!!!!!!! Radlynn: Dah! Fine, I'll let you go. Scarlett: Thank you so much. Cupcake? Radlynn: Nah. I like red velvet, not carrot cake. And I was talking about him. You're not going anywhere, missy. Rudy: Hmmmmm! Radlynn: I'll let you go, but leave the tape on, or I'll put one on your eyes and nose. Scarlett: PAPA LOUIE!!! Papa: Radlynn, what have you done? Radlynn: Uh, there was this bug! It was very dangerous, so I had to protect them! Papa: I'm sorry, Radlynn, but you are too violent. You will be pushed off the mile-high platform tonight. But Nick will paddle you home, but you will come back the next day without the help of Nick. And you will not be competing today. Radlynn: Papa: I hope you understood. Radlynn: Papa: I will see you at daybreak. Radlynn: Papa: Bye! Radlynn: Meap. Scarlett: Let's hurry up, Rudy! Rudy: Coming! Just one more thing. (Rudy puts tape over Radlynn's mouth) Radlynn: I'll be there in a minute. (At the forest) Papa: Good morning campers! Today, Shaker Squared will choose today's challenge. Rudy: Write a song. (Crickets) Scarlett: Write a song... that can get a crowd moving! So wild, it will even be heard on the other side of the planet! Mindy: You can write great songs, right Timm? Timm: Yeah. Have you heard my single "I Attacked A Chair?" Mindy: I'm doomed. Willow: Maybe I can use my free-verse writing skills to win! Rudy: Here's your paper and pens. Whoops, that's the twist. There are no pens. Jojo: How are you supposed to write anyth- Scarlett: Go! (Over at Freezeria Friends) Penny: Let's write a love song! Alberto: What about this? When I see you, my eyes get hypnotized. We were meant to be one- Penny and Alberto: And you alone can make my world crystal clear! All I ask is that you stand right here. Penny: (cries) (Over at Veggie Clan) Sarge Fan: I'm great with techno sounds. We can make it sound like Skrillex! Radlynn: Bangarang? Cinema? Rock & Roll? Sarge Fan: How about Auto Rap? (Radlynn sings into the IPhone) Radlynn: I very believe I want to eat a cheeseburger. I am a hungry girl, but I don't get fat. Sarge Fan: It came out, "I believe I am a very fat cheeseburger." Radlynn: Doof. (Over at Hot Dog Heros) Peggy: How about cowboys and video games? (Over at Fast Food Friends) Hacky Zak: My name is Hypno Zak. Kenji: Cut it out, man! You are not Hypno Zak! Hypno Zak: Then why does it say that 6 letters before now? Kenji: Meh. (Over at Japanese Journey) Tohru: We should do a parody on Bo Peep Bo Peep. Akari: How about Papa! Papa! Papa! Papa! Papa! Papa! Papa! Oh! (Over at J-Dawgs) Johnny: We don't have a pen! Jojo: Look! It's a bird's feather up in that tree! Johnny: I'll get it. You find a black substance. Jojo: Tohru! Stay away! (Jojo looks) Jojo: How about ink? No, have to buy it. What's this? (Finds a barrel) Jojo: Pickled Herring? Well, I guess. (Over at Paint it Black, or Black) Willow: (writing) My opponent should have done black ink. Instead, he uses pickled herring which smells of Kahuna. (Over at Stylist Stars) Mindy: We are singing anything but I Attacked A Chair, right? Timm: Nah, we are singing that! Mindy: Nooooooo! Papa: Time! Here are the song entries. *Another Love Song- Penny ft. Alberto *Cheesy Burger- Radlynn ft. Sarge Fan *This Is- Hypno Zak ft. Kenji (or Kenji ft. Hypno Zak) *8-bit Yee-haw!- Peggy ft. Taylor *Papa! Papa!- Akari ft. Tohru *J-J-J-J Dawgs!- Johnny ft. Jojo *My Friend's Failures- Willow *I Attacked A Chair- Timm discluding Mindy Papa: Here are our judges and what they think. Tonight, we will have a slight change which I will tell you after the judges speak their mind. Sienna: I really liked Papa, Papa, because it was great whenever Akari harmonized Tohru's melody! But my least favorite was Cheesy Burger. Mayor Mallow: My favorite was 8-bit Yeehaw, how both teammates made it sound like a retro arcade game! My least favorite was My Friend's Failures. It wasn't a song. Yippy: I loved Another Love Song! It was so sweet, and it should be a real one! I hated I Attacked A Chair. Mindy: Told ya. Nevada: I liked J Dawg's song. It was a perfect rock song for Scarlett and the Shakers. I hated This is. Kenji: But the lyrics were- Nevada: Horrible. They were, "This is peaceful! This is not! This is peaceful! I think not!" Papa: Each of our contestants who wrote a favorited song, the four judges, Scarlett and Rudy, and I will vote for who will be pushed off the mile-high platform. You will start voting at 7:00 and it will end at 7:02. (At 6:59) Radlynn: I can't believe that Another Love Song, Papa Papa, J-J-J-J Dawgs, 8-bit Yeehaw beat us! Sarge Fan: You know, this is all your fault! You sang in that song about not getting fat, and look what came out of it! Radlynn: It's 7:00! The voting starts! Category:Blog posts